THE GOD DEATH AND THE GREAT DESTROYER
by jason ray
Summary: jack is a boy who has a good life till something happens to him and ends up meeting a very well know g-boy the god of death
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody I am Daniel but my friends call me Jason ok here we go [ I don't own gundamwing or the gboys I wish I did tho that way I can have a blast with Heero and duo ] ok know that that's out of the way I like to say if any of my friend on my im or at home that means you TRO(tro is my best friend Luis)plz R&R it will help. Plz this is my first fic so read R&R and tells me what you think and if a lot of people want me to keep writeing this story I will.  
  
inuyasha: fea will you just write all ready  
  
Jason: hay im getting to it dud chill gees  
  
duo:oh don't worry man he's always like that  
  
jason: yea I know  
  
Heero: hn (just write the story)  
  
Jason: you know your as friendly as always  
  
duo: and know on with the show  
  
  
  
  
  
THE GOD OF DEATH AND THE GREAT DISTROYER  
  
  
  
(pov) hi my name is jack and im here to tell you a story about a time when humans where happy I was one of tho's people but that all changed when I meet him this is my story.  
  
In a small little house a family of 4 happy as can be but that happens wasn't going to last  
  
  
  
jack: sis where are you going Lynn wait  
  
Lynn: im sorry little bro but mom and dad had a fight and know I have to go away with mom for a will  
  
jack: will I see you soon  
  
Lynn: (tears going down her face) yea bro  
  
As she holds her brother in her arms jack is to filled with tears to talk or say anything as the feeling of pain hit his heart and as his sister says good-bye tears dripping from her faces. Will jack was sating his goodbye to his sister still in tears he hears some people yelling in the house it was his mom and dad he was sure of it he started to walk to where the noise was coming from but his sister hilled him back stopping him from going.  
  
Jack: Lynn (he sad with a pleading face)  
  
Lynn: no (she sad shacking here head)  
  
as the yelling stopped jack and Lynn saw there mom and dad they had stopped talking and there dad who had black hair and blue eyes was standing at the door of the house there mom was coming to the car telling Lynn to put her things and her moms things in the car. Will Lynn was putting there things in the car jacks mom came to him and gave her son a warm huge saying good bye.  
  
Mom: good-bye baby be good for me ok  
  
jack: yes mommy I will I promise  
  
Mom: good boy  
  
as she sad that jack felt a tear come down his face but he new it wasn't his he looked up he saw tears coming down from her face he couldn't see her face because of her red hair that covered her eye's but he could tell she was as sad as he was and so she sad good bye to her son she gave him a small pendent and whispered it will lead the way. She then sad good bye again and then left with his sister in her car and drove off and all jack could do was watch in pain and say  
  
Jack: good bye mom good bye Lynn  
  
the years past and past since that day and jack grew and grew he was know 16 his black hair down to his shoulders with a small brown rubber band to keep it from going every where and light violet eye's jack still lives with his dad and his mom and sis live in another house and its been like that ever since that day.  
  
Monday morning school day with a certain boy still in bed  
  
??????: jack jack get up your going to make us late for are first day of school  
  
????? : Yea man come on  
  
jack: uh? Cuz  
  
??????: its about time come get up and hurry will be late  
  
?????: yea dud hurry up I don't want to be late again  
  
jack: WHAAAAAAAAA  
  
jack: dam um spens get my bike her catch (troths the keys to him)  
  
spens: got it ill meet ya outsid  
  
jack: mo plz get my lunch that's in the frig and a gronola bar  
  
mogura: all right but hurry up  
  
jack: thanks cuz ill be right down ( goes in his closet and grabs a t-shirt and a pair of pants )  
  
( 3 min later )  
  
mogura: ( see's jack comeing down the stares wearing a tucked in black color t-shirt with two dragons on it and vireos tress's of japens grass and flowers the design was in gray and wearing baggy black pants and black shoes with the bottom part gray )  
  
mogura: here's your lunch and bar  
  
jack: thanks cuz know lets go ( grabs his keys and gray book bag will going out)  
  
outside his friend spens waiting with his mogura and my bike spens's bike was a blue bmx bike good for high jumping and grinds mogura bike was a green mountain bike and jack's was a red montian bike  
  
spens: that was qick know mybe we wont be late  
  
mogura: what they say is true I guess wish for something bad enof and it will happen  
  
jack: (putting his lunch in his backpack and locking the door to the house ) heyyyyy come on lay off im up and wear going ok  
  
spens: yea yea hey man when you going to get a new lock man I felt like I cutting that thing )  
  
Jack: heh that's way I keep It cause im the only one who knows how to open that thing quick and easy (gets on his bike)  
  
mogura: ( mo not saying anything gets on her bike )  
  
spens: heh ok jack but that's last time I get your bike  
  
jack: ( gives a silly grin ) gees spens why you got to be mean hm hm hm hahaha  
  
with that they all road off to school.  
  
Ok that's all for know so plz R&R and tell me what you think and if I get a lot of R&R ill keep going and plz no flames if you must say I suck for my first try then just say I need more work and that's all thanks till next time bye 


	2. the destroyer meats the god of death

Hi its me Jason I have decided to go on with this story even tho I only got 3 R&R but since my friends mo lynn and blossom sad that I should keep going with this I am so this ch is for you guys since you're the only ones who helped me out with your R&R so this ch is my way of saying thanks so here I go  
  
Jason: now where did I leave off?  
  
Duo: I think you left off where there going to school so go on I want to get back all ready  
  
Jason: hnnnn hentai  
  
Duo: uhhhhhhhh hay what did you just say  
  
Jason: ( grins)oh nothing nothing at all  
  
Duo: heero why did he call me a hentai for  
  
Heero: ( small smile on his face with his eyes closed) I have no Idea  
  
Duo: hey Jason what you ( cut off before he could finish )  
  
Jason: and know on with the show  
Jack mo and spens where getting to school on time by luck they had finily got to the school and just in time they where able to get to there class's before the bell rang jack and spens had p.e. first and mo had math so they sad there goodbyes for know mo got to her class with time to spear and jack and spens had to change quick to be on time they put on there p.e. clothes and got out to the gym.  
  
spens: so jack come on man tell me what was the deal with you and that girl.  
  
Jack: only if I get to call you your nick name k. oh yea ( gets a grin from what had happened ) that well to tell you the truth neo we where getting her boy pissed because she found out that he cheated on her so she came to me and asked me to help her out with a get even plan. It worked all to well if I do say so my self  
  
Neo: oh boy I have to hear the rest know come on jack don't leave me hanging (this is spens nick name neo )  
  
Jack: ok ok so what happened was we saw him coming so we put are plan to work and he saw us to gather kissing but we weren't we made it look like it tho she had her back to him and I had my head close to her so he couldn't see what I was doing to bad for him that he didn't know I wasn't doing what we wanted him to think ( gets a evil smirk )  
  
Neo: there's more isn't there  
  
Jack: yup  
  
Neo: soooooo what happened  
  
Jack: well he got pissed and I mean red steam ready to kill look  
  
Neo: ( waiting for him to finish )  
  
Jack: he started to say some crap to me and saying he's going to make me sorry and he attacked me to keep his word  
  
Neo: uh ohhhhh you didn't do what I think you did? Did you?  
  
Jack: ( gets an evil grin ) well if you mean the move's we been making in training yes I did heheeeeeee  
  
: oh man know I feel sorry for that guy  
  
Jack: yea me to he didn't get up for a will  
  
Neo: dam even he didn't deserve that kinda beating  
  
Jack: hey be glad I did it after all if it was you in my place you would of sent him to the hospital  
  
Neo: hm you got a point  
  
As the two of them talk they where doing what there couch told them to do for the day run 10 laps around the field then come back and stretch then do some aerobics and go do weight lifting for the rest of the day p.e. had shortly ended spens ( who jack calls neo ) and jack went to there own class's the day went on and on it was the last class of the day and mo jack and neo where in the same class to gather and it was history class the evil one and the boring one out of all there class's the lesson they had for today was on the civil war and 3 friends where like zombies wafting for it to end. After a will jack looked up at the clock and there was 2 min left before the bell rang he could hardly wait for this trocher to end and his wish came true school bells where ringing now jack mo and neo where running out off the school and to there bikes in a shad in the back of the school they had just mad it to the back where they found there bikes and 3 guys with evil grins on there face's .  
  
Boy: hello spenser  
  
Jack: what do you guys want ( he sad with a tares of anger in his voice )  
  
Neo: no jack stay out of this one  
  
Jack: but neo why  
  
Mogura: yea neo why can't jack help you  
  
Neo: sorry but not this time this is a personal problem I got a score to stale with him  
  
Jack: neo its 3 on 1 at lest let my take his friends that way you'll have no interference  
  
Boy: yea guys I want it to be just me and him you can have fun with his friends  
  
2boy: oh this well be fun all right  
  
3boy: yea thanks boss  
  
Jack: come get it boys ill make sure trip to hell is a quick one  
  
The boy attacked jack with his fist first but jack grab his punch and got close and giving him a hard elbow to the gut and turning around in a spin elbowing him in the back for the finish the boy dropped hitting the ground hard and lad there down and out cold jack was done with the first boy and was waiting for the other one but only saw him going after mogura jack was starting to go after him till mogura sad  
  
Mogura: no jack I got this one  
  
Jack: uhhhh( he sad in confusion )  
  
Mogura: yea that's right jack ^.~ Ill take car of this baka besides I cant let you have all the fun  
  
Jack: heh ok cuz he's all yours  
  
Mogura: thank you jack ^.~  
  
3boy: ok cutey ready to play  
  
Mogura: . you what did you call me that's it your going to get it ( time to shut that big mouth of his)  
  
3boy: ( goes at mo fist first ) here it comes honey  
  
Mogura: ( blocks his punch and twists his arm and gives a kick to his stomach and up his face and ends it with a kick to his back sending him down with mo still griping his arm behind his back and he lands face first with mo's knee in his back ) hmp that's for calling me cutey  
  
Jack: ^_^! See this is why I wanted to but him out cause I new you would do something like this( gives one of those smiles that you would have when you say dam you over did it )  
  
Mogura: ( looks innocent ) who me ( grins )  
  
know that they had both taken care of the two punks they watched neo take on the leader to there shock they where all ready at it the fist flying action had all ready began neo was on the deffenicive will the the leader of the baka group was on the attack the boy was doing a sears of punch's and kicks but neo blocked every one of them and made him open to an attack he then went in and toke the chances to put him down with a strait shot aimed for his leg he gave a fast lung with his leg . foot headed for the side of his knee but the boy blocked with his arm deflecting the kick and countered by punching him in the face and didn't miss neo got hit hard but neo still able to fight be for the boy could finish the punch he pushed his arm upward with his lift hand griped his arm and kicked him in the ribs and will still holding his arm turned around all the way to his left so that his back was facing him and shout back his leg making him tip forward and brining up his leg a little and kicked him in the gut sending him down to the ground hard. He did not move the boy was just laying there on the ground winded. Neo walked away from the winded boy to his friends knowing he would never see that boy again.  
  
Jack: all right neo you did it man  
  
Mogura: yea good job you really kicked his ass  
  
Neo: thanks guys are u all right  
  
Jack and mogura smirk at each other and point behind them neo see's two boys on the floor out cold  
  
Neo: hehehehe I hope u didn't hurt them to bad ( grins )  
  
Jack: hay don't look at me dud I went easy on them she was the mean little devil ( points to mo )  
  
Mogura: smirks jack you should learn to keep your mouth shut or you could be next ( grins )  
  
Jack: ^_^! ( sweat drops ) eeeee hehehe ok mo  
  
Neo: ok guys lets go home we got home work to do  
  
Jack: ( sigh ) I hate home work  
  
Mogura: you always hate home work  
  
Jack: I know ^_^  
  
The three of them grab there bikes and ride for home talking as they go about half way from Jacks house Neo went his own way to his house saying good bye and see you to in the morning Mogura and Jack went on but soon Jack and Mogura went there own ways Jack and Mogura saying good bye as they turned to there own paths know Jack was on his own riding to house which was about 5 min from where he was at this point as he was riding he felt funny all of the sudden he stop slowly on his bike and looked around but he didn't know why he looked around thinking what was this weird feeling after a few min if looking around like as if he was a cat being chased like a dog he shacked the feeling off and went back to riding home Jack got home with in a short time from riding fast on his bike after putting his bike away he went in side the house where his dad was waiting for him and for some reson he had the look in his eye that Jack new he had when he had that weird feeling Jack sad hi to his dad and asked what was wrong his dad was asking him if he was all right if anything happened to day and jack sad yea I am my friends and I just got in two a small fight put we didn't get hurt his dad for some reason wasn't mad about the fight well good his dad sad I just felt like something bad happened to you . no dad im fine I just need something to eat that's all ^_^ . His dad smiled a little and went to fix dinner for the two off them as for Jack he toke the cell phone in the living room and went up to his room to wait . he dropped his bag next to his bed as he sat down and looked at his message's on the phone he had one and it was one that put a smile on his face and made him forget the feeling that he got on the way home it was his mom and his sister he called there house and waited for a few min till some one picked up the phone it was his moms answer marching he was leavening a message when the phone was picked up JACK! It was his mom and she sounded scared.  
  
Jack: mom its me what's wrong  
  
Mom: JACK LISTEN TO ME GET OUT OF THE HOUSE KNOW SOME ONE IS.....( the phone goes dead )  
  
Jack: mom MOOOOOOOOM LYNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
He drops the phone and runs to his dad in the living room who was calling his name in the same scared voice as his mom  
  
Dad: JACK where are you  
  
Jack: im here dad  
  
Dad: JACK GET OVER HERE KNOW AND STAY CLOSE TO ME  
  
Jack: dad what's going on ( Jack sees the lights going from bright to dim and on an off )  
  
Jack: what the?  
  
Noises are heard from out side ones he has never heard before at that moment a crack was heard from upstairs  
  
Jack: what the hell  
  
At that point his father pulled out two 45 hand guns and held one out in front of Jack  
  
Dad: Jack take this  
  
Jack: dad your JOKEING right he..he.he Iv never held a gun in my life  
  
Dad: dam it Jack just trust me on this take it this is for your on good  
  
Jack didn't know why his dad was giving him a gun but from the look on his face the one look a person gets when they know something bad is going to happen he knew his father wasn't kidding Jack stopped his mind from the thought and toke it and the and toke off the safety he had never held a gun but he sure knew a lot about them know both Jack and his Dad where standing together side by side waiting for what ever had gotten in the house to show it self . some thing was coming Jack could hear it and to his shock he saw his dad push him out of the way just fireing his gun just as a load roar came from the top side of the stairs and after them his dad shot about at lest six shots before he hit the ground with a black red eyed best on him sharp claws and teeth in the shape of a man but didn't look like it his father was know on the ground and unable to fire  
  
Dad: ahhhhhhhhh rrrrrrrrr bastered  
  
Best: arrrrrrrrrr hahahaaaaa  
  
Jack: could only watch for his mind was trying to figer out what he was seeing but he snapped out of it once he heard his dad in pain he got to his feet ready to shot  
  
Jack: ( raising his gun to the best all ready aiming for his head) YO LASSEY ......  
  
The best looks up growling  
  
Jack: BACK OFF ( shots 5 times in to the best hitting it in the arm two times and three in the head )  
  
The best fell off in its back dead as hid father got to his feet more of those things showed up  
  
Jack: what the hell how many of them are there  
  
Dad: I don't know but we have to get u out of here jack when I say run u head for the back door understand  
  
Jack: bu.... ok  
  
Jack didn't want to do this but he didn't have any say in at this point . as the monsters moved closer to them his father was counting he was about to say 3 when one of the monsters just suddenly jumped up after them  
  
Jack: ahhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Dad: RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
His father started to shot and jack was headed for the door he was almost there till he heard his dad cry out in pain  
  
Dad: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....  
  
The monster had stuck its claws in to him and had him in the air when jack saw this he could hardly move just stud there wide eyed the monster had tossed him to the floor all covered in blood he ran to his dad fast as he could and tried to get him to talk so he knew he was ok  
  
Jack: DAD DADDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Dad: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh basterds jack go know get the hell out of here do it forget about me and run and hide from them kn..o..w ...........  
  
Jack: dad dad DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Jack was on his keens holding his dad the man who had raised him mubeling why whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy is the happening. One of the monsters lunged for jack but not before jack got his gun and fired  
  
Jack: DAM YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU He shot the thing full of holes will it grabbed him and slowly died before it could kill jack the slammed his elbow in its head to get it of him and went after the other ones he couldn't think of anything else but one thing there death he was he managed to get his fathers gun that was near one of the bests and was shooting both of the 45 automatic's he was fighting them off and he was doing the best he could until the guns had clicked and the clips fell he had used all his ammo and the things where closing in on him he had no where to run and nothing to fight with till he saw that one of the things had knocked over a wooden sword that was on the wall he jumped for it and as he did one of the best had jumped in the air for him jack had got the sword a spilt sec before he had jumped and jumped right at him jack held the sword back ready to hit it when he got close and the best had its claws out for him  
  
Jack: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Best: RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Jack: GO A HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
  
Jack had hit the best with all his power and had just missed getting hit himself he had got the thing in the neck and it fell to the ground just as he had landed on the floor one of the best had came fast up to his side and smacked him across the face jack had land near a wall wincing at the pain that was on his back and his face The bests where now laughing with the sound of a sneak jack sat there holding his arm from the way he had landed on the wall they where getting closer with every step they toke to jack and all he could do was just sit there and watch as they laughed load with a snicker  
  
Jack: dang ( dad im sorry but it looks like this is it so.. )  
  
Best: time to die boy rahhhhh ( it had got out its claws and lunged right for him )  
  
Jack:( so .this ) ( he looked up ay the thing that was coming at him with a small grin) so this will end every thing will it  
  
The best had its claws ready to dive in to him until something smashed through the window and hit the best quick the only thing jack could see was the best splitting apart and moaning will it burst into flames jack was left in shock  
  
Jack: wow no way  
  
He saw a man next to him dressed in black with long brown hair and holding a scythe.  
  
Man: u ok jack  
  
Jack: uh ah who are u  
  
The man grinned and lifted his head up and the monsters got scared when they saw this mans face  
  
Best: n...no.it..cant be...... SHINIGAMI !  
  
The best where backing away in fear and they where going to run for it till the man stopped them in there tracks  
  
Man: ( smirks ) I don't think so  
  
Best: errrrr  
  
Man: burn in HELL  
  
Best: rahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
The man was making quick work of them and with no effort hacking and slashing left and right one of the bests tried to get him from the back on the roof and he just spined around and tossed his scythe at the best and nailed him in the chest taking his scythe with the best still on it and slamming him into the others and finished them all off with on charge and slashed through all of them setting them into flames and into dust  
  
Man: heh see u in hell  
  
Jack: hay who are u any way  
  
Man: hehehe im Duo Duo Maxwell  
  
Jack: (Duo Maxwell)  
  
End of ch 2  
  
Ok I hope u all like this ch sorry for taking so long but I had school work I like to give thanks to all the people which where my friends and on flamer don't worry flamer who ever u are im not mad thanks for the tip by the way ^_~ and I hope u all like this its longer so be happy bye till then plz R&R or no more 


	3. duos friends

Hay guys its me yes I know im late sorry but I had work on my hands and a few miss haps so before I start id like to give thanks to those who have R&R Lynnyuy / MoonGun / KitsuneGirl / The Angel Formerly known as ash / soulwithwings / kiki and gigi / Bubblegum Thai / Dancing Shadow / and Bloom of Tears. Thank u all for your feed back and again im sorry to have kept u waiting ok so know on with it but first plz put down the knives u to (look to lynnyuy and moongun) mutters fire demons ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I said it before ill say it again I don't own gundam or any of the g-boys besides Jack thank u  
  
Jack: its ok Jas if they had half a mind they would know that by know  
  
Jason: thank u Jack  
  
Duo: heh if u did own us bro we'd be in hell smirks  
  
Jason: duo don't make me show Hilde all the girls u had to give your love to on the other fics grins evily  
  
Duo: 0.o u wouldn't Dear  
  
Hilde: what was that I heard DUOOOOOOO  
  
Duo: 0.0 0.o CRAP  
  
(Special guest) Areia: u may run and u may hide Duo  
  
(Special guest) Ayako: but u sure hells cant hide from her  
  
Jason grining evily at about whats going to happen  
  
Duo: AHHHHHHHHHHH UNCEL UNCELLLLLLLL (snap) 00 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Hilde: oh u big baby what are u a Man or a Mouse (duo: the PAAAAAAIN ) Jason: lol falls over feeling his gut hurting  
  
Jack: sighs mutters I got a nut ball for a boss and a wus for a dad sighs (haaaaaaaaaa) (turns and faces the viewers) with out any more delay plz in joy the show (bows) (BACK around: AHHHHHH IN THE NAME OF GOD NOOOOOOOOOOO ACK) Jack: -__-! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ch.3. Duo and his friends  
  
Jack after meeting this man he just met called Duo was still at a lost for words his mouth slit open about 1 inch wide with nothing but heavy breathing coming out with lots of thoughts running through his mind he couldn't bring him self to believe what had just happened back there in his own home Duo who had been standing there with a smile on his faces and broke the silences "something wrong kid" Jack toke a few sec to respond then got his grip and said what he had in mind "YEAH for one how the hell did u do all that back there and 2 where in the name of god did u know I needed help uh.  
  
.........." Sorry Jack but I cant tell u yet about that but you will know soon enof.  
  
"What how did u know my n..." Jack stopped at the sound of fire trucks coming and the locale law duo how ever didn't like the fact of there bad timing "dam ......the boy's in blue (grabs Jack by the arm) come on kid" "wooooooo hay "duo leads Jack and him self just as the authorities came in to the seen Duo and Jack had gone around the house to back yards and a stop in a lonely layside where his bike was waiting to take them where ever he had wished in a moments notice. "Well there she is m baby whatcha think ^_^" "heh nice bike for a praise *thinks* what the hell am I thinking about nice bike hello Jack your with some wacked out praise with a mean scythe of hell and your thinking about how nice a bike he has ".  
  
"Eh .......ok how did u guess I was a praise?" "Eh uh...oh well your cloths and that sliver cross u have on. ...Last I recall that's what a father wears bub" "^_^! Well yeah ok u got me kid" hears more cares and fire trucks coming " well kid its time to get out of here "Jack looks at him with a puzzled look as not nothing to do" do I have choice ""you want to go with the copes im sure thell be glad to send u to a childe care house "  
  
Jack said nothing and got on the bike put on his helmet and they rode of in the dark night They passed bye house and lanes few blocks till they came to this one really nice looking pad Jack could do nothing but look in aw at what he saw this place was huge and very stylish with lots of class  
  
"woooooo what house" duo just grinned at his reaction as they passes the gates to the house and parked at the front. They opened the door and walked in Jack being a little hesating at first but flowed on nonetheless inside they came face to face with a tall very fit Arabian man  
  
Man: hello duo glad to see u came back so soon u know my master was starting to worry hmhm  
  
Duo: heh thanks rashid I figured he might get a bit worried about me  
  
Man: hmhm yes very true (looks over and see's Jack there) oh so this is the young lad  
  
Duo: Yes that's him  
  
Rashid: well hello there my names Rashid im the head of guard of this estate and u must be Jack right.  
  
Jack: um hi nice to meet u.... howd u know my name.  
  
Rashid: hehe well I think you'll know soon on how we know u but for know wecome to are house.  
  
After Rashid had left onward to show them where there host was wating Jack and Duo followed closely by soon they came to a small room where a man with light blonde short hair sea blue eyes of gentle nature awaited them  
  
Host: welcome back Duo  
  
Duo: ^_^ thanks Q-man good to be back hope u didn't worry your self in growing gray hair know  
  
Host: he very funny Duo (looks over to Jack) so this is the boy  
  
Duo: uhhuh yup that's Jack  
  
Host: hello Jack my name is Quatre Raberba Winner I welcome u to my home ^_^.  
  
Jack: um thanks.... I guess (shakes his hand still at a lost of what to say and do at this point and what is going on and what will become of him as he thinks of all these things he wants to just yell out he lets it go till he can get some answers some GOOD answers)  
  
Duo: well Q-man is it all right then if jack stays for a bit  
  
Quatre: sure do that's not a problem ill ask hilde to take care of him for later on when u come back for are ...meeting (jacks eyes looked at quatre in suspsion)  
  
Someone had know come in from Quatre asking a girl to come in  
  
????: Duo Maxwell haven't seen u in a will.... looks to q and says hi real quick and smiles  
  
Duo: smirks yo long time no see Hilde  
  
Hilde: so whats up duo besides u and your ego  
  
Quatre: mutters oh boy  
  
Duo: ahhh ehaaaa em ill get back to u on that k ^_^! Sweat drops.  
  
Jack: (smirks lol) so the father isn't too pure is he  
  
Hilde: hm? Who was...em looks at jack  
  
Quatre: u don't know the half of it jack smiles and is looking at Hilde currently looking at jack.  
  
Hilde: um .......duo whos that  
  
Duo: this is jack he's going to be spending time with u for a will Hilde if that's ok grins at the look on her face.  
  
Hilde: oh ......eh not at all looks away  
  
Jack: um hi im jack holds out his hand to Hilde.  
  
Hilde: hi...(god he looks just like Duo aside from the not so long hair like his and it being black he's spiting image of him eh bad thought holds black a blush)  
  
Quatre: whispers to duo um u know I think she's thinking about the times u to went out for a will  
  
Duo: grins and what gave u that idea  
  
Quatre: sighs) Duo are ever going to change  
  
Duo: nope are u ever get married and laid (smirks evily and waits for his reaction)  
  
Quatre: no....0o ack DUO  
  
Duo: HAHAHAHAAAA ....ah man Q u ought to look at the look on your face hah man that was priceless  
  
Quatre: .... smirks. ...Well then duo I didn't want to show u this but (pulls out a picture of him a picture of him and Dorothy getting hitched)  
  
Duo: 00 what the HELL ......Q WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN  
  
Quatre: smiles will u where so called gone for all these years  
  
Duo: and u didn't invite me to be best man.that's low Q-man  
  
Quatre: oh don't worry Heero took care of that for me ^^  
  
Duo: 0o Heero how did u ever... never mind I don't think I want to know  
  
Jack: eheh (has no clue as to what is going on)  
  
Quatre: well know I don't want to keep u up all night Jack so for know Hilde will show u to your rooms and well talk in the morning With that Hilde showed Jack to his room and they all turned in for the night.  
  
(Ok update on my rant for this ch just as u may all ready know that this is late once again and for those of u who are still waiting im sorry and if u aren't ill try and find u to let u know once again guys sorry for the delays but writers block and to much work don't mix AT all so any ways R&R im not going to be picky about how many I get cause it will just take me longer to finish the ch ^_^! Later till then oh ps to lynnyuy get off your lazzy as and finish the nsv2 ^_^ there I told =P bye (ack almost for got thanks again guys for sticking with me on this ch later) 


End file.
